Madagascar (Vinnytovar Style)
Vinnytovar's movie spoof of Dreamworks' Madagascar series Cas *Bodi (Rock Dog) as Alex *Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) as Marty *Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) as Melman *Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom) as Gloria *Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights At Freddy's Tony Crynight) as Skipper *Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Private *Bear Kenai (Brother Bear) as Kowalski *Norm (Norm of the North) as Rico *Bagheera (The Jungle Book (LA)) as King Julien *Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Maurice *Kion (The Lion Guard) as Mort *King Louie (The Jungle Book) as Mason *Flunkey Monkey (The Jungle Book) as Phil *Seagulls (Finding Nemo) as Fossa *Granny (Hoodwinked) as Nana *Khampa (Rock Dog) as Zuba *Khari (Rock Dog (OC)) as Florrie *Bad Dog (T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Makunga *Fredbear (Five Nights At Freddy's Tony Crynight) as Teetsi *Vinny Griffin (Family Guy) as Moto Moto *Darma (Rock Dog) as Gia *Sonic The Hedgehog as Vitaly *Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World Of Gumball) as Stefano *Evelyn Deaver (Incredibles 2) as Captain Chantel DuBois *Lilly (Alpha & Omega) as Sonya *Foxy (Five Nights At Freddy's Tony Crynight) as Classified *Bear Nita (Brother Bear 2) as Eva *Slinky Dog (Toy Story) as Short Fuse *Horton (Horton Hears The Who!) as Corporal *Starscream (Transformers) as Dave *Power Rangers as The Police Officers *Avengers as The Firefighters Cast Gallery Bodi rock dog playing guitar 1.png|Bodi as Alex Angus_Scattergood.png|Angus Scattergood as Marty Scuttle_and_a_piep.jpg|Scuttle as Melman Sticks-the-jungle-badger-sonic-boom-rise-of-lyric-49.1.jpg|Sticks as Gloria Freddy_Fazbear_(Tony_Crynight).jpg|Freddy Fazbear as Skipper Baloo_von.jpg|Baloo as Private Kenai_the_Bear.png|Bear Kenai as Kowalski Norm.png|Norm as Rico Bagheera_Jungle_Book_2016-1-.png|Bagheera as King Julien Kovu_(Furries).jpg|Kovu as Maurice Kion6.png|Kion as Mort King_Louie_the_Orangutan.jpg|King Louie as Mason Flunkeypepromo.png|Flunkey Monkey as Phil Disney_problems_finding-nemo_seagulls.jpg|Seagulls as Fossas Hoodwinked_granny_puckett.png|Granny as Nana Khampa.png|Khampa as Zuba Khari_by_rainbowdashfan2010-dbddpjb.png|Khari as Florrie Baddogpicture.jpg|Bad Dog as Makunga Fredbear.png|Fredbear as Teetsi Vinny.png|Vinny Griffin as Moto Moto Darma.png|Darma as Gia Sonic-png-4.png|Sonic The Hedgehog as Vitaly Gumball.png|Gumball as Stefano Evelyn_Deavor.png|Evelyn Deaver as Captain Chantel DuBois Lilly-s-Interest-alpha-and-omega-17544956-1000-839-1-.jpg|Lilly as Sonya The Bear Foxy_(Tony_Crynight).png|Foxy as Classified Bear_Nita.jpg|Bear Nita as Eva Wp3_slinky_ts3_1600x1200.jpg|Slinky Dog as Short Fuse Horton.PNG|Horton as Corporal Starscream_wallpaper_by_not_assassin.jpg|Starscream as Dave Historicrangers.png PRS shogunrangers.jpg PRSPD A-Rangers.jpg Psycho Rangers.jpg 05 Turbo Shadow Rangers 01.jpg Robot Rangers.jpg PRT Rangers2.jpg Rangers.png Power rangers 20 wild force by thepeopleslima-d66u08s.jpg Christmas power rangers by thelastdisneytoon-darhze0.jpg Bruce-banner-avengers-assemble-53.4.jpg.jpeg Nick Fury in The Avengers.jpg Spiderman avengers infinity war png by gasa979-dc58yu4.png Avengers-movie-screencaps.com-15620.jpg Captain america avengers 1 transparent by davidbksandrade-da1tqsf.png The avengers thor-wide-2-.jpg Parts * Madagascar" (Vinnytovar Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits/ Angus Scattergood's Dream * "Madagascar" (Vinnytovar Style) Part 2 - The Bears * "Madagascar" (Vinnytovar Style) Part 3 - Angus Scattergood's Birthday * "Madagascar" (Vinnytovar Style) Part 4 - The Talk of the Wild * "Madagascar" (Vinnytovar Style) Part 5 - Angus in New York * "Madagascar" (Vinnytovar Style) Part 6 - Grand Central Station * "Madagascar" (Vinnytovar Style) Part 7 - The Boat to Kenya * "Madagascar" (Vinnytovar Style) Part 8 - Madagascar * "Madagascar" (Vinnytovar Style) Part 9 - Checking into the Zoo * "Madagascar" (Vinnytovar Style) Part 10 - The Locals * "Madagascar" (Vinnytovar Style) Part 11 - Last Will * "Madagascar" (Vinnytovar Style) Part 12 - The King * "Madagascar" (Vinnytovar Style) Part 13 - Angus's Beach House * "Madagascar" (Vinnytovar Style) Part 14 - Kidnapped * "Madagascar" (Vinnytovar Style) Part 15 - Bodi begins to lose it * "Madagascar" (Vinnytovar Style) Part 16 - The Wild * "Madagascar" (Vinnytovar Style) Part 17 - The Various Seagulls * "Madagascar" (Vinnytovar Style) Part 18 - A Snack for Bodi * "Madagascar" (Vinnytovar Style) Part 19 - The Boat * "Madagascar" (Vinnytovar Style) Part 20 - End Credits Posters Madagascar (Vinnytovar Style).png Category:Vinnytovar Category:Spoofs where Bodi is the hero Category:Spoofs where Darma is the heroine Category:Bodi and Darma Category:Sonic Category:Madagascar Movie Spoofs Category:Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Movie spoofs Category:Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Movie Spoof Category:Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG